


ephemeral skies

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: He's drunk off of the ocean, surrounded by the scent of sunscreen and saltwater and the way Sehun's sun-kissed skin smells.





	ephemeral skies

The sun is almost gone, pink and orange and blue melting into the horizon like the box of crayons Junmyeon got punished for leaving in the bay window as a child. The colors mix together and smear across the sky's canvas until they're indistinguishable, an orange cast falling over the entire beach, but even as the sun sets the temperature stays warm and balmy, Sehun's skin sticking to his where they're touching.

They probably shouldn't be touching. Not like this, not on a public beach in America in the daylight. Not with the way Junmyeon has started thinking about Sehun on this vacation, about how their cute, baby maknae is all grown up, all big and broad and more confident in his words, his own skin, his body. But he can't force himself to move.

He's drunk off of the ocean, surrounded by the scent of sunscreen and saltwater and the way Sehun's sun-kissed skin smells, so when Sehun crawls into his lap and kisses him all Junmyeon can think about is how Sehun’s tongue tastes like sugar cubes melting on his own and how his thighs perfectly bracket his own and how he’s been expecting this for a while now.

But here, on this mostly deserted beach in Santa Monica, everything is pleasantly warm and the sound of the waves lapping at the shore is calming and he’s wanted,  _ god,  _ he’s wanted to feel Sehun in his hands, wanted to feel his mouth against his own for so long -- too long for him to still consider himself a good man, so Junmyeon gives up and lets himself enjoy the moment, as ephemeral as it may be.

Sehun makes a soft, breathy sound against Junmyeon’s mouth when Junmyeon slides his hands down to Sehun’s ass, the other curled around the back of Sehun’s neck as he licks into his mouth, and it’s perfect. Everything is. The sea, the sounds, the way Sehun’s back arches and the way that they make-out for an eternity and it still isn’t long enough, both of their mouths red and kiss-swollen.

“Hyung,” Sehun says when they finally break away to breathe, pupils blown and cheeks pink, running his hands down Junmyeon’s front, fingertips digging into his pectorals, squeezing lightly. “Let me suck you off.”

All of the air is stolen from Junmyeon’s lungs, his chest tightening painfully, his cock filling and hardening so fast it makes his head spin, makes him dizzy with it. The word  _ please _ is swallowed down so fast it makes his throat hurt.

“But --”

“I’ll be fast,” Sehun grins enthusiastically, already sliding off of him. Then he winks. “I’m really good.”

Junmyeon has to shove his entire fist in his mouth when Sehun’s soft lips slide down his shaft. He’s thought of this more times than he cares to remember, but never had he imagined it would feel this soft, this hot, this absolutely perfect.

“S-sehun-ah,” he murmurs, voice breaking on a gasp, fingers finding their way into Sehun’s hair as he looks down at the gorgeously sinful image of Sehun’s mouth wrapped around him. “Feels so good, baby.”

Sehun whimpers around him then, Junmyeon both hears it and  _ feels _ it, and Junmyeon wants him  _ so much.  _ He wishes they were back in their hotel room or in the rental car even, wishes they were anywhere he could lay Sehun out and worship his body and kiss every sun-kissed inch of his skin, and taste every single part of him until maybe, maybe Sehun knew how badly he wanted him.

“Yes,  _ just  _ like that,” Junmyeon says reverently, the instinct always there in the back of his head to praise Sehun, assure him that he’s doing well, petting Sehun’s hair as he bobs up and down between his legs. “That’s ---  _ ah, Sehun. _ ”

Junmyeon knows he’s getting close, the feeling building slowly inside of him, making every nerve ending in his body light up one by one. There’s a tight, twisting heat in his core that’s slowly burning him alive and with every flick of Sehun’s tongue he climbs a little bit higher. With every soft moan around his cock Junmyeon feels the flames begin to consume him, until finally Sehun’s hand joins his mouth and the sunset burst to life again behind Junmyeon’s eyes,  _ redyellowpinkblueorange,  _ and he gasps, spilling down Sehun’s throat, the sound of the ocean roaring in his ears.

 

***

 

After, Sehun holds his hand as they walk down the boardwalk back to the car, swinging their arms back and forth as folksy indie music blares from a cafe down he way.

“Hyung,” he says, leaning his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I was good, right?”

Junmyeon chokes on air, tries to clear his throat. “Of course, Sehunnie,” he says. “You were...very good.”

“I  _ told  _ you,” Sehun smirks, a glint in his eye as he squeezes Junmyeon’s hand in his and tugs him in the direction of the Gelato stand. “Now, buy me ice cream.”


End file.
